


Provider

by Jen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BtVS S6, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike as "The Doctor"? Fanwankery abounds!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provider

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "numbers" prompt at open_on_sunday

The dealer started in on profit margins, and Spike weighed the sums against what he remembered as the balance of Buffy's debts. She'd shown him the figures once, in that giddy time after she'd come back. When it seemed she might actually need him.

He'd be damned if he would sit by and watch her transformed into a hollow, joyless shell, peddling slop to ingrates who didn't know what she was and what they owed her.

"So, you in?"

Spike thought again of the seemingly endless column of numbers in Anya's neat handwriting. "Bring the eggs to my crypt tomorrow."


End file.
